(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ultrasonic molding apparatus, and especially relates to one that used in ultrasonic machining in micron precision.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, ultrasonic machining apparatus is mainly used in cutting and drilling brittle materials. Usually, the conventional ultrasonic machining apparatus comprises an ultrasonic generator, which originates in vibration frequency spectrum commonly about 15K Hertz of ultrasonic oscillation, connected with an amplitude transformer and a tool set so that the machining ability for cutting and drilling brittle workpieces of the tool set is enhanced by the resonated ultrasound vibration via the amplitude transformer.
However, in a common assembly, the conventional ultrasonic amplitude transformer is rigidly connected to the ultrasonic generator through a fixed fastening means so that the design flexibility of the amplitude transformer is limited. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional composite converging ultrasonic amplitude transformer 20 is designed as combination of three portions of a cylindrical upper portion with input end 1, an inverted conical middle transitional portion and a cylindrical lower portion with an output end 2, wherein the round input end 1 is engaged with the ultrasonic generator 11 while the round output end 2 is engaged with the tool set 13. For fully taking advantage of augmenting the oscillation amplitude provided by an ultrasonic generator 11, the diameter of the round input end 1 is larger than that of the round output end 2 typically. Accordingly, the working area of the amplitude transformer 20, which indeed equals the diameter of the round output end 2, is unable to arbitrarily enlarge subject to the confinement of the diameter of the round input end 1. Thereby, some drawbacks are incurred by foregoing enlarging limitation of the working area of the amplitude transformer 20 as following.
1. With small working area of the amplitude transformer, the machining precision becomes uncontrollable, which does not meet the requirements of accurate precision and mass production in the industry.
2. With small working area of the amplitude transformer, the engaging stalk of the machining tool set is confined to small scale so that not only the design flexibility of the tool set is indirectly limited but also the tool set is susceptible to quickly wearing.
Having realized the pending and urgent drawbacks aforesaid, the applicant is inspired to figure out the present invention for providing a practical solution in promoting the processing precision of the ultrasonic machining field.